


Singing Sensation

by orphan_account



Category: Ariana Grande - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You meet Ariana Grande at a live concert backstage with your pass. What happens next? (Girls only)
Relationships: Ariana Grande/You
Kudos: 7





	Singing Sensation

"Now, if you have a backstage pass, you may go backstage and Ariana Grande, singing sensation!" A line forms, and you find yourself in the very back of it.

"Next." Says the bored-sounding security attendant. You blink in surprise, as you have found your way to the front of the line. You hold out your pass. "Accepted. Go in." You smile and shiver with excitement. You walk through the door and see her. "Hello! What's your name?" She smiles and holds out her hand. You take it and squeal with glee. "My name is Y/N, and it's amazing and a dream come true to meet you!" She grins. "Want an autograph?" Your eyes widen in excitement. "Y-yes please..!!" She grabs a poster from a pile and signs it. She hands it to you. You grab it. "Thank you!!" "Mhm!" She suddenly gets a weird look on her face.

“Y/N, you’re really pretty.” You squeal with delight, as ARIANA FRICKING GRANDE JUST CALLED YOU PRETTY! “Really?” She nods and smiles. “Thank you!”


End file.
